pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurection Selection
Resurection Selection is the tenth episode of Adventures in Kanto. Plot The story starts and Frederick, Scott, Jill and their Pokemon approach the Pokemon Ressurection Center. Frederick: Well, here we are! The Pokemon Ressurection Center! Scott: Woah! Behind Frederick is a tall building, and they enter it. Inside it are Scientist and rare Pokemon. Frederick: This is Catherine. A tall, red-haired woman walks over, holding an Omanyte. Catherine: Hello! Scott: Hi! Jill: Nice to see you again, Catherine! Frederick: She is the one who reverts the Fossils into Pokemon! Scott: How does it work? Catherine: Well, you put the fossil in this machine over here. Catherine walks over to a large, silver machine. Scott: Cool! Frederick plops the fossil into the machine. Catherine: Step back please! Scott and Jill back up. Catherine walks over to a computer that is hooked up to the machine. Catherine: Now, I type up the data into the machine. Catherine rapidly types data into the machine. Catherine: It's ready! The starts buzzing loudly, and the fossil starts glowing bright white. Jill: Watch this, Scott. This is so cool! The fossil slowly morphs into a Pokemon. Catherine: That's it. It'sa Pokemon now. A Kabuto lies on the machine. Frederick: Take the Pokemon to the back. Catherine: Got it! Catherine takes the tiny Pokemon and walks away. Scott: That. Was. AWESOME! Jill: I know! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Eevee: Eve! Frederick: I hafta go back to work now! But if Jill wants to give you a little tour around this place, your welcome to! Scott: Okay, C'ya! Frederick and his Magnamite walk away. Scott: So Jill, can you give me a tour? Jill: Of course! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill and Scott walk around the center and approach a room full of extinct Pokemon being fed speical berries. Scott: What is this place? Jill: This is for the Pokemon that are scared scared of this place. Scott: What do you mean? Jill: Sometimes, when a Pokemon gets ressurected, It gets scared because it doesn't know where it is, and it can attack anyone here. They are taken to this room to calm down, and feed them berries, food they've eaten when they lived millions of years ago! Scott: Amazing! Jill: Now, here is my favorite part of this whole building! Come with me! Eevee: Eevee! Scott follow Jill, out the door, and into a Greenhouse full of Pokemon. Scott: Woooooaaaahhh!! Jill: This place is for the Pokemon that are going to be released to hand out. It prepares them for the world outside these walls. We also have this company's Pokemon here to play with the extinct Pokemon. Scott: Machop, Diglett, Bellsprout! This place is fun! Jill: You know what, release your Pokemon! Let them play with these Pokemon! There is even a little pond for Remoraid! Scott: Okay! Go, Remoraid! Remoraid pops out of its ball and flops over to the water. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee, you guys go play! Bulbasaur: Bulb! Eevee: Eevee! Bulbasaur runs towards a Machop and Eevee runs over to a tree. Jill: I'll reease mine, too! Scott: I get to see your Pokemon? Jill: Go, Everyone! Jill throws up three Pokeballs and one Great Ball and out pop her Pokemon. Ditto: Ditto! Aerodactyl: Air! Rhydon: Rhy, Rhy, Rhydon! Porygon: Prygn! Scott: Those are so cool! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Porygon, the virtual Pokemon. Porygon was a man-made Pokemon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. Ditto, the transform Pokemon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees. Aeroactyl flies around the greenhouse, Porygon floats over to an Omastar, and Rhydon grabs Ditto and squishes it. Scott: I'm gonna go play....er....hand out with these Pokemon! Jill: Okay! Have fun! Scott runs over to a Omanyte and picks it up. The Omanyte squirts water at his face! Scott: Haha! Stop! Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip on Machop and lifts it into the air. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Frederick and Catherine enter the Greenhouse. Frederick: Hello, Jill! Jill: Hey! Scott is playing with the Pokemon! Frederick: Haha! That kid sure is funny! Catherine: I remeber when I was his age! Ha! I was just like him! Jill: Yeah, there is just one thing that would make this better! Catherine: Your parents? Jill: Yeah... Frederick: But Jill, you know they are working in the Sinnoh region! Jill: I know. But they never come and visit! Catherine: They will, Jill, they will A smashing sound is heard in the distance. Scott: Jill! Jill! Jill: What is it! Scott runs over to Jill Scott: Team Rocket is here! They took Omanyte and Eevee! Frederick: What!!! Not them again! Cassidy: Well, Prepare for Trouble... Butch: You'd better make that double Cassidy: To infect the world with devastiation! Butch: To blight all people in every single nation! Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love! Butch: To extend out wrath the the stars above! Cassidy: Cassidy! Butch: And Butch, who else? Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night! Butch: Surrender to us or else you will lose the fight! Raticate: Raaaaaaaaticate! Jill: Team Rocket! Catherine: What's going on! Frederick: Those are the Pokemon theifs I was telling oyu about! Catherine: Oh yeah! Cassidy and Bill! Butch: My name is not Bill, it's Butch, Butch, BUTCH!!! Scott: Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Butch: Primeape, DynamicPunch! Cassidy: Raticate, Tail Whip! Butch releases his Primeape and it and Raticate puch and whip the leaves, and they fall to the ground. Frederick: Magnemite, Thunderbolt! Magnemite releases a bolt of yellow electricity from its body and it shocks Raticate. Cassidy: Return! Jill: Porygon, use- Cassidy: You can;t use your Porygon! We took it! We took all your Pokemon! Jill: No! Butch takes out a net launcher and launches a net towards Bulbasaur and Magnemite, trapping them. Butch: Now we got Magnemite and Bulbasaur too! Cassidy: Now, since you can't stop us, we'll just excuse ourselves and go get the rest of the Pokemon here! Butch and Cassidy wonder around the greenhouse, snatching any Pokemon they find. Scott: We gotta do something! Catherine: I know! Frederick: What? Catherine: You go distract them! I'll go inside and get Kabuto! Scott and Frederick: Got it! Scott (Loudly): Hey, Jill! You know that "Bob" guy? Catherine sneaks inside. Jill (Loudly): Yeah! And that ugly blonde woman? Cassidy! Scott (Loudly): They are so dumb! I mean, a couple of ten-year-olds can defeat them! Cassidy and Butch turn their heads towards Scott. Jill (Loudly): I know right! I didn't even have to try! Cassidy: WHAT WAS THAT?? Butch: Yeah! And my name is BUTCH!!! Scott: Well, then BOB! You have a funky hairdo! Jill: And Cassidy, your earrings are sooooooooo twenty years ago! Butch: Why I oughta! Cassidy: Calm down, Butch. They are just trying to get inside us! Frederick and Scott start giggling. Jill: Hey Cassidy! Why are you stealing these extinct Pokemon? Do you wanna live with your family? Cassidy: WHAT!!?? Scott: I mean, your face does kind of look like a fossil! Cassidy: THAT'S IT!! Catherine: -Kabuto, use Ice Beam! Cassidy and Butch become frozen solid. Frederick: Good job, Catherine! Catherine: We'd better hurry! We should call Officer Jenny. Scott, Jill, Catherine and Frederick retrieve their Pokemon, and Officer Jenny comes to arrest Team Rocket. Officer Jenny: Growlithe, use Flame Thrower! Growlithe opens its mouth and shoots fire at the giant ice cube. Cassidy: So cold! Officer Jenny: Biff and Cassidy, your under arrest! Officer Jenny handcuffs the two criminals. Butch: Even the police say my name wrong! Frederick: We couldn't thank you two enough! Jill: It was you and Chatherine who did it all! Scott: I'm just glad my Pokemon are safe! Jill: Well, we gotta go. Things to do, places to see, Gym Leaders to beat! Christina: We understand. Be sure to come back and visit! Jill: We will! Scott: Bye! Eevee: Ev! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!! Category:Episodes